geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Eardwulf von Northumbria
Eardwulf war König von Northumbria von 796 bis 806 und 808 bis 811. Er wird als Heiliger verehrt. Jüngste Studien haben die Theorie hervorgebracht, dass er möglicherweise in seiner zweiten Herrschaft bis 830 auf dem Thron saß. Geschichte Eardwulf war ein weiterer Thronanwärter in den Jahren der Unruhe, die Northumbria im 8. Jh. durchzogen. Über seine Herkunft ist nur wenig bekannt, außer dass er der Enkel eines anderen Eadwulf oder Eardwulf war, der möglicherweise der frühere Usurpator Eadwulf war. Byrthferf of Ramsey berichtet, er währe der Sohn eines Eardwulf gewesen und beide hätten den Titel Dux getragen. Barbara Yorke, Kings and Kingdoms Laut Symeon of Durham wurden zwei Männer namens Eardwulf 774 und 775 während der Herrschaft von Aethelred I getötet. Symeon of Durham, Historical Works Eardwulf hatte Glück, 790 lebendig zu entkommen, als Aethelred I seinen Tod befahl, vermutlich weil Eardwulf sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Man ließ ihn in dem Glauben zurück, dass er tot war, doch er konnte sich erholen und ins Exil gehen. Symeon of Durham, History of the Kings Ein Brief von Alcuin an Eardwulf lässt vermuten, dass seine Heilung als Wunder angesehen wurde. David W. Rollason, "Eardwulf" in Oyford Dictionary of National Biography Nach dem Tod seiner Vorgänger wurde Eardwulf am 26. Mai 796 im York Minster zum König geweiht. ASC, Jahr 795 Er scheint sich schnell bei der Kirche beliebt gemacht zu haben, aber nicht unbedingt beim Adel, denn mehrere Anschläge auf sein Leben geschahen in den ersten Jahren seiner Herrschaft. Der ernsthafteste führte zur Schlacht von Billington Moor im Mai 798, anscheinend gegen Anhänger von Osbald, der immer noch im Exil war. Eardwulf war siegreich. Im folgenden Jahr wurde ein dux namens Moll durch Eardwulfs "dringenden Befehl" getötet. Molls name lässt vermuten, dass er ein Verwandter von Aethelred I war, dessen Vater Aethelwald Moll war. Er entzweite sich mit dem neuen Erzbischof von York, Eanbald, zum Teil weil Eanbald den König für seinen ehebrecherischen Lebensstil tadelte - er hatte seine Frau verlassen und eine Mätresse genommen - und auch weil viele von Eardulfs Feinden Zuflucht in der Kirche suchten, was den Eindruck machte, dass Eanbald sie unterstützte. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Die Situation wurde noch schwieriger, als Eardwulf im Jahr 800 die Hinrichtung von Alcmund befahl, dem Sohn von Ealchred, der anscheinend mit der Unterstützung von Mercia gegen Eardwulf intrigiert hatte. Eardwulf führte einen strafenden Angriff auf Cenwulf von Mercia im Jahr 801, Swanton, Anglo-Saxon Chronicle was zu langanhaltenden Feindseligkeiten führte, die nur durch die Verhandlungen der Bischöfe von Mercia und Northumbria beendet werden konnten. Eardwulf scheint seine Stärke auf die gute Beziehung zu Karl dem Großen gegründet zu haben. N. J. Higham, Kingdom of Northumbria Als er von Aelfwald II 806 abgesetzt wurde, ASC, Jahr 806 verbrachte er auch Zeit an dessen Hof. Eine Eskorte von Karl und Papst Leo III setzte ihn 808 wieder in seinem Königreich ein. Dorothy Whitelock, Annals of the Frankish Kingdom Es heißt, während seinem Exil im Frankenland hätte er eine uneheliche Tochter von Karl geheiratet, Annalen von Lindisfarne und Durham, 12. Jh. doch diese Information findet sich nur in einer Quelle. Die angelsächsischen Quellen berichten nicht von einer zweiten Herrschaft von Eardwulf. Historiker sind sich nicht einig, ob Aelfwald II, sein Nachfolger nach seiner Absetzung, bis 811 regierte, oder sein Sohn Eanred sofort 808 nach der Absetzung von Aelfwald den Thron bestieg. D. P. Kirby gehört zu den Historikern, die eine zweite Herrschaftszeit befürworten, Barbara Yorke hingegen hält dies für ausgeschlossen. Kürzlich wurden jedoch Studien unternommen an einem Penny von Eanred, der auf etwa 850 datiert wurde und Historiker glauben, dass Eardwulfs zweite Herrschaft möglicherweise erst 830 endete und man die folgenden Könige neu datieren sollte. Michael Lapidge u.a., Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Eardwulf scheint er erste gewesen zu sein, der seit König Aldfrith ein Jahrhundert zuvor friedlich starb. Er begründete eine kurzlebige Dynastie, denn er war auch der erste König seit Eadberht, dem sein Sohn - Eanred - direkt folgte. Stammtafel # ♔ Ida (B 547-559/557-69) ⚭ Bearnoch ## Occa ### Ealdhelm #### Ecgwald ##### ♔ Eadwulf I (705-706) ###### Earnwine (✝ 740) ####### Eardwulf (✝ 774/5) ######## Eardwulf (796-806, 808-811) ⚭ | NN; ⚯ || NN; ⚭ ||| NN, Tochter von Karl dem Großen ######### | Eanred (811-843) Kategorie:Bernicians Kategorie:König von Northumbria